Everafter
by Coolofthecool
Summary: . Sabrina discovers that Veronica is not her mother, so who is? Why does everyone want to kill her and what's up with her hair?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I had some confusion when I first published this. I didn't edit it at all, I was trying to see if you liked the plot enough To decide whether it would be worth it or not. **

**Sorry if you didn't get that. Someone was kind enough to edit the prologue for me so they must like the story line at least a little, so whoever edited this thank you and the rest of this story will be edited. Also I might be a bit younger than 14 my parents don't want me spreading it around.**  
>I lay here, thinking about mum and dad, wondering if they were going to be okay. they look so peaceful just lying there. i start crying.<p>

"Stop crying, Grimm, your dad's going to be fine. your uncle's finding your mum and she'll wake them up," Puck says.

i nod then registers what he says. "Puck, my mom's right here!"  
>his eyes widen. "um, yeah, Grimm, sure, sorry, my mistake."<p>

i look at him. "What's going on?You never apologize. what are you hiding?" i say, my forearm up against his throat.  
>just then, Daphne walks in. "Hey Sabrina, gran- wow, um, sorry!"<br>my eyes widen as i realise what this must look like.  
>"No Daphne, wait. what did Puck do? he's acting suspicious."<br>"um, sorry, i don't know."  
>just then Uncle Jake walks through a portal with a beautiful golden haired woman. she looks around the room. "is- is that her?" she stutters, and bursts into tears. "Henry wouldn't let me contact you, Sabrina!" she sobs.<br>I look confused.  
>"No, Goldie, she doesn't know," Uncle Jake says softly.<br>i'm even more confused. Puck said my mum was coming, this "Goldie" said my dad wouldn't let her contact me. this must be my dad's first girlfriend, Goldilocks.  
>"Sabrina? meet your mother. this is Goldilocks." Uncle Jake says.<br>this can't be happening to me. i rush out the door, not knowing where i was running to. i just run away from the certainty in my heart...  
>Goldilocks is my mother and i am an Everafter.<p> 


	2. chimpanzee poo and troll snot

**Sabrina's pov**

"Grimm!, Grimm!, stop sulking I'll find you!"

I hear Puck shout. "What are you doing here Puck?"

"Gee Grimm I didn't think you were that stupid." I roll my eyes "You know your dads awake Grimm." Puck lands next to me on the tree branch.

"Hey Grimm, the first thing most people do when they hear there going to live forever Is jump for joy not sulk."

''Go Away Puck.'' I say "No, Grimm your being ridiculous I don't care who your mum is your still Sabrina Grimm. whether you like it or not!" I nod "Whatever puck. "So are you going to come see your dad." I shake my head no may-"

"Put me down right this instant Puck." he shakes his head "Stop sulking Grimm it's depressing." He fly's me to granny's house while I scream at him.

Daphne was standing by the door arms crossed. "Mum and dad, are disappointed you left." I roll my eyes "You mean your Mum." I mutter. "No, Your mum Goldilocks she went to see briar rose "So are you coming in?" I Sigh "Sure Daphne, whatever."

"So I guess you heard, that Goldie was your mum right?" My dad says somewhat sheepishly. "Yeah I get why you didn't let us live here now, I would want to know why I couldn't leave." I say and stormed inside to find a good hiding spot. Were to hide?

Puck's room.

* * *

><p>"Stupid confusing Grimm, Honestly Suvillion why can't she see that her dad, and her fake mum love her. I mean sure it's a bit confusing but."<p>

I quickly climbed higher in the tree.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Puckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" I am hovering upside down above a vat of dog poo with green glop raining down on top of me. "Suvillian, there is a spy in our midst check the troll snot trap." he says

" Troll snot! Cut me down now!" Puck has reached the trap. "Ah Suvillian we have caught the self proclaimed Queen of the sneaks, Sabrina Grimm. Rally the troops." A dozen pixies come to Puck bearing water balloons. " .Me. !" there is a mischief gleam in his eyes that makes me regret my words. "Do as the queen says,cut her down" He is full out grinning now. "No!, wait." then I fall into the dog poo.

**Daphne's pov**

"I am going to kill you painfully!" My sister runs after Puck screaming, as Puck throws some green filled balloons at him, she's covered in poo? I think. Ah back to normal and all it took was. Two hours.

"Daphne whats going on I heard screaming?" Dad says

Dad wanted to leave straight away but we couldn't because of Sabrina I'm kind of glad I like being a fairy tale detective. I look up from the journal i'm reading great great grandpa Max's I think.

" Oh that's just Sabrina, Puck probably pranked her again. It's probably a good thing."Dad looks confused.

"So, Where does Puck live?" oh no dad will freak out, He doesn't know.

"Um,Uh um Iv'e got to tell Sabrina something. " Dad looks suspicious

"Daphne- Wait is, is he Sabrina's boyfriend?" A look of total and utter horror has appeared on his face.

"What, no but there totally meant for each other, I mean Iv'e been working on, puckbrina since Puck told me they kissed, in his room and wait-" oops.

* * *

><p>"Sabrina! Sabrina!" I run up to her panting. She has just gotten out of the shower. "Dad, <em>pant, <em>kiss, _pant_ , Puck, _pant_, Kill, _pant_, hide, _pant_ ,now! Luckily she understands.

"Dad, you Idiot Daphne, Wait how do you even know?" I smile sheepishly at least I hope it's sheepishly. "uh, Puck?" Sabrina pinches her nose and sighs. "You didn't tell him were Puck lives though did you?"

"um," Sabrina sighs again. "Well as much as I would love to see dad kill Puck. I guess we should vacate the premises, We can- go find my mum." oh my gosh I had forgotten that Goldilocks was Sabrina's Mum, I bite my hand hard. "Yeah,Yeah get excited later." She rolls her eyes and I hear her mutter. "of all the people to tell you tell dad, it's a miracle you didn't tell anyone else."

"um, yeah."I cringe. "Daphne, who else did you tell." I open Puck's bedroom door. "Oh-no" I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's Pov<strong>

Grimm, had finally given up on chasing me and went to take a shower. I flop down on my trampoline. "Johnson, you would think that she would admire such a great prank. Do you ever feel misunderstood, Grimm should be glad that her Dad and fake Mum care. Better than my parents did." I sigh.

Just then my pixies fly up to us,

"What an unknown enemy, screaming for me to come, very well than Ready the water balloons- no, the ultimate death ones. I'm in a good mood." I march towards the door were the enemy was captured. And dangling from a net covered in spoiled milk and moldy cheese is none other than Henry Grimm.

"You, I ne-" Is all he manages before I scream "Atttttaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!" And my chimpanzee army throws the ultimate water balloons well not really water they're filled with poo from gassy Chimpanzees and troll snot with a few other ingredients in them.

He, pulls out a knife and starts sawing through the net. " I will Kill yo-" his mouth just got filled with chimp poo." Good shot Johnson" wait why does he want to kill me.

Daphne and a clean Sabrina, burst in through the door as Henry cuts himself down. He almost catch's me while I was staring at Sabrina's beautiful hair.

Wait what? Anyway, he would have caught me if Suvillian hadn't slapped me. I fly over to the girls grab them by there shirts and we fly out the window.

* * *

><p>"Why the heck Does your Dad want to kill me?" I say setting us down in front of Rapunzel's hairdressing shop. "Daphne decided it would be a good idea to tell half the town that you kissed me!" I look at Daphne. " I told you that in confidence marshmallow." She looks guilty "But Puckbrina is so Cute." Sabrina face palms. "Why are you hitting yourself Grimm." She rolls her eyes "Puckbrina? forget it i'm not even going to ask."<p>

"So were to?"

**Ok, I am not totally happy with that chapter,****I was facing major writer's block and the equivalent of a broken toe.(Not an actual broken one but almost as bad Can't walk.)**

**So stop commenting on my Editing skills plz, and read it if you don't like it don't read it, And in the words of home alone.**

**Merry Christmas you filthy animals ;).**

**-coolofthecool**


	3. of earrings and death threats

**Hi, I'm looking for a Beta read this story(I have an awesome Beta reader but I don't think she does the sisters grimm) so if you want to just Pm.**

**If I were Michel Buckley I Would have made more books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Puck's POV<strong>

Sabrina looks up at the shop intently,

"Daphne, how would you like to meet Rapunzel." she says "Eppppppppp" Daphne bites down on her palm.

"Wait a second why do you want to go into a hairdressing shop." I say "You can mix up the dyes Puck put, glue in there hair." she says. ok I know what your think Puck how could you; but I couldn't resist the pranks. "What are we standing around here for then."and With that I push the door open.

Sabrina's POV

We move to the counter and soon a beautiful young woman with hair that reaches just below her knees comes up to us.

"hello how may I help you I'm Rapunzel." Daphne squeals and bites her palm.

"Um, I was wondering if you dye hair ?" Daphne looks horrified "Sabrina, Why would you want to dye your hair?" Puck shakes his head "Gee, Grimm your dumber than I thought."

Then walks away presumably to play pranks on someone smirking It isn't like I haven't had my hair dyed before, Puck obviously just used the washable stuff because it always came out after an hour.

"Daphne, I may accept my Mum but that doesn't mean I want to go around looking like a miniature Goldilocks." she protests "Dad has gold hair too" I sigh "This gold Daphne?" But before I can answer Rapunzel who has been sitting there patiently interrupts

"I'm sorry did you say Goldilocks was your mother?" I nod "Yeah why?" "It's just that, a thing most people don't know about Goldilocks is that you can't dye her hair that was a big part of why she was called Goldilocks it reverts back to normal almost immediately." I groan "That's what Puck was smirking about. It must take a couple hours and by then i'm scrubbing" Daphne gasps "He knew."

"Now what?" I direct the question at Daphne but Rapunzel answers "We do piercings if you want to do your ears or something." A scream comes from the far corner of the shop. Puck has struck.

While Rapunzel l goes to remedy the situation I turn to Daphne. "Dad will kill you are you crajackers." I blink "Crajackers?" "It means crazy." she says "No, I Don't really care that much it's just i don't want to look like my 'mother' for the rest of my life you saw her I was almost a replica of her." Daphne shakes her head "whatever"

'So have you decided yet?" I nod "yep i'm going to get one of my ears pierced, but higher up." I say pointing to the top of my earlobe.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Puck says "Now where?" we cross the road "Sabrina!" Puck tackles me just as a car no a limousine speeds by. it stops and two people get out. "oh my gosh you Idiots were you trying to kill me." Thats when I really get a look at them one is a boy about my age with curly black hair he was handsome the other was... mayor Charming?<p>

"ugh, I should have known it would be Grimm's honestly can't you even watch were your going, And you!"

He says pointing at me." Have to come with me right now we were just on the way to that house you live in do you know what kind of scandal you've caused?" I blink.

"Um, no and your the one that tried to run me over." Charming rolls his eyes "typical get in now." And we pile in .

"Is it true that Goldilocks is your mother." Charming asks straight and to the point.

"Yes, but she ran off and left me I don't care what happens to her." Charming groans.

"No, you Idiot you realize that the barrier stays up as long as a Grimm is alive, and now words going around that your going to live forever. Correct." He says slowly as if speaking to a baby.

"And you can't leave or die, so now a bunch of everafters have started a plot to get rid of you altogether."

Pucks eyes widen comically. "But; that's not fair"

Charming as expected ignores him "So I decided to hide you for the time being anyway."

"So whats in it for you? and who's he?" I say pointing at the 'boy.'

Daphne rolls her eyes "Charming isn't that bad!" 'Charming' looks repulsed. "Well if the Everafters kill you and the rest of your family then I will no longer have a kingdom to rule over." I smirk "See Daphne ulterior motive." Daphne shakes her head. "It's just a cover up he's really a nice guy."

"Ugh, stop it Sabrina you and your sister will be staying with me till this dies down, your parents had to be escorted out to the train because of all the death threats that they were getting, Daphne we can't let you ride the train alone so for the time being you will stay your sister."

I frown, "What about Uncle Jake and Granny and who is he!"

"Your grandmother is a stubborn woman and she refused to leave her home your uncle left with your parents. As for him, He is my Son. Apparently Cinderella is now to old to care for him."

Que Daphne biting her palm.

"Your, Cinderella's son." Charming rolls his eyes. "What's your'e name?"

"Nicolas charming."

Yes, yes, blah blah you'll probably meet his sister when we get to the Mans-house."

"Sister?"

"Madeline, Cinderella just had to go have two of the things."

"Oh, and Sabrina your mums going to be there she got death threats as well because she had Henry's child she is now classified as a Grimm."

I pout.

"Which is the exact moment Puck decides to dump the water from the mini fridge on my head which he somehow managed to make turn deep blue I look down at my hands "Puck!"

"Yes, Smurfette."

"I. Am. Going. to .Kill .You .Slowly."

I say through gritted teeth somewhere in the back of my head it registers that Puck took my mind of Goldilocks but I ignore that part and try to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, guys sorry for the wait I almost Discontinued this story I wrote a note and everything then the plot bunny's invaded so I couldn't do it. Sorry it's so short as well. The smurf bit well my little sister was watching the smurfs today so. also why wouldn't Charming have kids.<strong>


	4. Up for Adoption

**Hello sorry i'm writing an authors note. I have a lot on my plate right now in real life and with my hunger games fan fiction and my Percy Jackson one, which i'll start posting soon I wrote the start of the story a while ago so my writing is horrid; I'm having a hard time getting this story from my head to paper. So I won't be able to continue this story. No, this is not because I am receiving lack of support, anyway it is up for Adoption so Pm me if you want to take this on O.K sorry for the A/U and the disappointment .**

**-coolofthecool**


	5. Adopted by Bethany Tucker

**This story has been Adopted by Bethany Tucker, and i'm sure she'll do a better job than me. So please read it,**

**As for the anone person who said "no one would want to adopt this horrid story" Two things **

**1, you were wrong**

**2. man up and get on your account if your to scared to do that then don't bother flaming me unless your'e gonna do it right. **


End file.
